This project seeks to develop an inter-disciplinary, inter-institute research program in behavioral neuroscience. This initial year of funding was used to recruit new faculty (Drs. Leff, Hemby, and Mustari) while applying for a National Science Foundation Science and Technology Center. The resulting proposal included 65 faculty from 8 Atlanta colleges and universities including five historically black institutions. The scientific program will focus on the neural basis of social behavior using a range of species from invertebrates to humans, with several labs focused on non-human primates. NSF funding decision will be announced in July, 1999. FUNDING Emory University $207,000 9/01/98 - 8/31/99 PUBLICATIONS None P51RR0165-38 1/1/98 -12/31/98 Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center